User talk:Amanda Lopez
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Alyssa Davis page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier to keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You must adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, its gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless you are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS: 'G'rammar, 'P'unctuation, 'S'pelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there are already 5 users contributing, change the template into . If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011). *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never vandalize, use profanity, and/or insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result in a block. *Do not copy other users' work, whether it be a story, a character, or an image. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Team Doofenshmirtz (Talk) 09:34, June 27, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in. Hi Sure! Go ahead ^_^ Where cherry bombs stain the black birds red and explosions never make a sound Oh comet come down! 18:56, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Your Message When I read your page the first time, there was no P&F relation to the story, so that's why I put it up for deletion. I didn't know that you weren't finished with it. Sorry. Tpffan leave a message :D 22:43, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi I know this sounds strange but can i please have your appearance for something i'm drawing If yes you can tell me or better yet make one here http://www.lunaii-dollmaker.com/dollmaker/index.php Thx =D ''TotalDramaRox97'' [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''I order these government agents to be chewed upon by two hungry leprechauns.]] 03:22, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks i was also asking for other stuff like glasses, freckles, and hair length-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|''TotalDramaRox97]] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''I order these government agents to be chewed upon by two hungry leprechauns.]] 03:44, December 19, 2011 (UTC) So can you please tell me those PS happy belated birthday-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|''TotalDramaRox97]] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''I order these government agents to be chewed upon by two hungry leprechauns.]] 01:20, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Also make your signature a link. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 23:29, January 24, 2012 (UTC) If you mean the 1942 film "Casablanca", you're on the right track. MovieReviews98 (talk) 11:18, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, Go ahead. make sure you add the template for it. [[User:Jisu Lee|This is my user page]] ''And my talkpage'' 15:01, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Rainbow (NyanCat) here. I ujst wanna say I like your characters and things. So I was wondering if maybe yo wanted to be friends? It wold make me feel more welcome here:) RainbowNyanCat (talk) 04:18, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Your Message Cool, thanks! :) Tpffan leave a message :D 03:24, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey You're a really talented artist and writer, just wanted to let ya know. :) (Pea&eff (talk) 00:11, October 5, 2012 (UTC)) Wording I edited the wording on the Carla Bernsen page, I know you said this was okay, but I want to make sure that you like it. The main reason I edited only that one, was because she's one of the main characters in our ''fic. (My TARDIS would be orange November 3, 2012.) P.S. I need to speak with you about the fic, in chat, ASAP. flattered Thanks! I really appreciate that you left a message. My friend PoptartPlus drew September for me, she is really good at P&F characters. And the second episode is my favorite too. :) I think we should be friends too. (By the way, I made a Q&A in Fanon Works. It's called The Q&As of Phineas and Ferb (with awesomeness added by OreoBirdie). If you want you could leave a question.) Hope to hear from you again! OreoBirdie | there is a cupcake shaped hole in my heart 12:02, December 8, 2012 RE: Hey Hi, Amanda :P Nice sig, BTW. :D ~Pea RE: RE: RE: Hey Okay. :) I'm in the chat, right now. :D ~Pea RE: Hey... Yes, I'll be there. I actually wanted to talk to you about yesterday. ~Pea RE: Hey... Yeah, I'll be there. ~Pea Heyo How should I say this... hmm... well, I've been banned forever from the Oggy and the Cockroaches wiki (e-mail, account creation, IP, all that stuff) Anyway, I was going to tell you this on dA, but I didn't- so, yeah. :) So, basically, I just wanted to tell you- I can't help you carry out the plan. Pea (talk) 18:49, April 16, 2013 (UTC) What I mean is... What I mean is-- I got banned from the Oggy and the Cockroaches wiki, I see that the ban was changed from infinite to one day, though. So, what I'm basically saying is... if they are going to ban me for no reason, I don't really have a desire to improve the wiki if they meaning the admin(s) are going to be so possessive and controlling of it. Pea 01:44, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah Well, the only thing I said is that I found it "dumb" that the default chat greeting was: "Please read rules before succeed." Because, obviously that doesn't even make sense, but that is beside the point- if an admin/chatmod is going to ban a user for that'', then they are being ridiculous and unreasonable (I broke no ''rules). And honestly, who would want to be part of a community with leaders'', of all people, acting that way? I don't know, maybe ''I'm ''being ridiculous and unreasonable, I will not rule that out- I'm open for discussion (but are they?) We should probably move this discussion to that wiki, since I'm not blocked anymore. :-) ~Pea RE: Yeah I asked the admin who blocked me, why he blocked me; it was an accident- a ''huge ''misunderstanding. I still do think that some of the rules are a bit drastic, though- but that's a non-issue right now. Oh, and if you have anything else to say regarding this, I suggest putting it on my message wall on ''that ''wiki. :) ~Pea Just to let you know I really do like your OC'S um if i have to be bluntly hoenst there do seem kind of mary sue-ish HOWEVER I'm more open then other fanfic writers and also your OCs are kind people the thing is I like kind hearted people, so no matter how bad OC'S of all types get, I will always kind of like them-this is gene OC'S not just yorus and um sorry if this hurted your feelings*hugs*-Joy Thanks BTW I love to talk so if you ever want to just talk or want something just connect me, Karen:Sorry didn't realize, I think it was because you said she was Sophisticated and polite and that plus adding fanashiton leas to "posh like" type in my brain. Isaballa:Thanks for telling me, I think it was wording again you said she had a cruh on Phineas and the way it said decide to have a crush on Phineas kind of makes it look like "hmm Isaballa likes him...*falls in love then make evil laughter* Lila:I know she's evil, if you want an idea on him maybe he want to a school and the students fell in love with him because he was so nice and funny(even if he didn't mean to be say something funny.) Jenny:Yeah I know, I watch Adventure time as well:) thing is could you say it was based after that episode? Not saying soemthing was based after a thing meant come off as copyrighting. Eveny:Thanks for telling me. Aelia:It's really rude of someone to edit another character's page:/ I mean if you have a problem with one OC, you talk(polity) to the OC creater not edit it. Ellen:I hear ya, I have the same problem but mostly I mis type some words, anyway the thing is I just can't really picture Doof outright killing someone sorry. Rachel: I agree with you Mongraam like I said does seme to have a father/son thing with Carl and i love it*really wishes some fanfics can be made* would Rachel woudl be the younger or the older one? Also is it canon that Carl is 17-19 cuz I always pictured him being 15 but canon wikai says it's 17-19 is there canon edevence about that? On another note I have an image on Mongram's wife like I picture her being a level headed woman in controst to her husband's more eccentric ways, and she can be motherly towards her children(and Carl who I can picture being like a son to her cuz aww.)-Joy